Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS - Episode 002
| romaji = Kaze o Tsukame! Sutōmu Akusesu | japanese translated = Catch the Wind! Storm Access | english = | japanese air date = May 17, 2017 | english air date = | japanese opening = With The Wind | english opening = | japanese ending = Believe In Magic | english ending = | screenwriter = Shin Yoshida | director = Kimiharu Muto | storyboard artist = Tsukasa Sunaga | animation director = * Yuya Kawamura * Yuki Ushiro }} "Catch the Wind! Storm Access" is the second episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It first aired in Japan on May 17, 2017. Featured Duel: Playmaker vs. Knight of Hanoi The Duel is done as per the rules of Speed Duel. Turn 1: Knight of Hanoi The KoH's hand contains two copies of "Hack Worm", "Cracking Dragon" and "Aircrack Storm". As Playmaker controls no monsters, KoH Special Summons "Hack Worm" (400/0) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. He then Special Summons the second copy of "Hack Worm" (400/0) from his hand in Attack Position the same way. He Tributes both "Hack Worms" to Tribute Summon "Cracking Dragon" (3000/0). Turn 2: Playmaker Playmaker's hand contains "Three-Strike Barrier", "Cyberse Beacon", "Effect Cowl" and "Salvegent Driver", while he draws "Cyberse Wizard". Playmaker Sets two cards, then Normal Summons "Cyberse Wizard" (1800/800). As his opponent Normal or Special Summoned exactly 1 monster, KoH activates the effect of "Cracking Dragon", reducing that monster's ATK by 200 times its Level until the end of the turn and inflicting damage equal to that value to the opponent ("Cyberse Wizard": 1800 → 1000, Playmaker: 4000 → 3200 LP). Playmaker activates the effect of "Cyberse Wizard", letting him change an Attack Position monster his opponent controls to Defense Position, but monsters he controls can only attack the targeted monsters this turn and Cyberse-Type monsters will inflict piercing battle damage this turn. Playmaker targets "Cracking Dragon". "Cyberse Wizard" attacks "Cracking Dragon" (KoH: 4000 → 3000 LP), but the effect of "Cracking Dragon", prevents its destruction by battle by monsters with a Level lower than its own. Turn 3: Knight of Hanoi KoH draws two cards ("DDoS Attack" and "Pulse Bomb"). KoH activates "DDoS Attack", sending any number of copies of "DDos Attack" from his Deck to the GY and targeting a Machine-Type monster he controls to inflict 100 damage times the targeted monster's Level and the number of copies of "DDos Attack" sent to the GY. He targets "Cracking Dragon" and sends two copies of "DDos Attack" to the Graveyard (Playmaker: 3200 → 1600 LP). KoH Sets "Pulse Bomb" and changes "Cracking Dragon" from Defense Position to Attack Position. He then equips "Aircrack Storm" to "Cracking Dragon". When "Cracking Dragon" destroys Playmaker's monster by battle, it can attack again during the same Battle Phase. "Cracking Dragon" attacks "Cyberse Wizard". As KoH controls three cards, Playmaker activates his face-down "Three-Strike Barrier". letting him either prevent the destruction of his monsters by battle this turn, take no battle damage this turn or gain Life Points equal to the battle damage his opponent inflicts this turn. He chooses to prevent the destruction of his monsters by battle. The attack continues (Playmaker: 1600 → 400 LP). At this point, Playmaker obtains "Decode Talker" and adds it to his Extra Deck. Turn 4: Playmaker Playmaker activates the effect of "Cyberse Wizard" to change "Cracking Dragon" to Defense Position and allow all Cyberse monsters Playmaker controls to deal piercing battle damage. The effect resolves, but KoH then activates his face-down "Pulse Bomb". As KoH controls a Machine-Type monster, and Playmaker controls an Attack Position monster, it is changed to Defense Position and whenever Playmaker Normal or Special Summons a monster this turn, it is changed to Defense Position. Playmaker Normal Summons "Stack Reviver" (100/600), which is changed to Defense Position by "Pulse Bomb". KoH activates the effect of "Cracking Dragon", reducing the ATK of "Stack Reviver" by 200 for each of its Levels and inflicting the same amount of ATK lost as damage to Playmaker. The Level of "Stack Reviver" is 2, so the effect of "Cracking Dragon" would have decreased the ATK of "Stack Reviver" by 400 and inflicting the same amount to Playmaker as damage, resulting in a loss, but the original ATK of "Stack Reviver" is 100, so the effect of "Cracking Dragon only inflicts 100 damage to Playmaker ("Stack Reviver": 100 → 0/600; Playmaker: 400 → 300 LP). Playmaker activates "Effect Cowl", which prevents him from taking effect damage this turn since he controls a Cyberse monster. As Playmaker took damage from a card effect, he activates his face-down "Cyberse Beacon", adding a Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster from the Deck to his hand. Playmaker adds "Backup Secretary". As Playmaker controls a Cyberse monster, he Special Summons "Secretary" in Defense Position by its own effect. Playmaker links "Cyberse Wizard", "Stack Reviver", and "Backup Secretary" to Link Summon "Decode Talker" (2300/LINK-3/↑↙↘) in the right Extra Monster Zone. As Link Monsters cannot exist in Defense Position, the effect of "Pulse Bomb" does not activate. As "Stack Reviver" was used as a Link Material for a Link Summon, Playmaker can Special Summon one other Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster that was used as a material for that same Link Summon. Playmaker Summons "Cyberse Wizard" at the bottom-left Link Point of "Decode Talker". "Decode Talker" gains 500 ATK for each monster it points to. "Decode Talker" points to "Cyberse Wizard" at the bottom-left Link Point, and to "Cracking Dragon" at the top Link Point ("Decode Talker": 2300 → 3300). "Decode Talker" attacks "Cracking Dragon". As Link Monsters do not have Levels, the effect of "Cracking Dragon" that prevents it from being destroyed by battle with a monster with a Level lower than or equal to "Cracking Dragon" does not apply, so "Cracking Dragon" is destroyed. Due to the effect of "Cyberse Wizard", Cyberse monsters Playmaker controls can deal piercing battle damage (KoH: 3000 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.